


Bondage Experience

by darkreader1108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Requested, Smut, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreader1108/pseuds/darkreader1108
Summary: Percy and Nico smut. Light bondage and light bdsm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: IAmNotOnFlames on Wattpad

Percy's lips kissed Nico's roughly. Nico never thought he would like Percy taking charge like this, but he wasn't stopping him, and didn't plan to. Percy's hands felt up Nico's sides, into his shirt to his skin. Nico let out a small breath through his nose. He gripped Percy's shirt to lead him quickly to the bed.

Once Percy was sitting over Nico, he asked, "how do you feel about doing something a little rough tonight?"

"Rough how?" Nico was willing to do anything rough. Calm and passionate sex was great, but every once in a while they wanted something different. 

"Not too harsh but... like bondage..." Percy said each word like he was afraid it might set him on fire.

Nico smirked, "sure, but I can't promise I'll be a good boy through it."

That made Percy smile and attack Nico's neck in kisses. Nico closed his eyes and focused on all the things Percy was doing to his neck. The sucking on his collarbone was what he liked the most, and Percy knew that.

He pulled off Nico's shirt, leaving a kiss here and there on Nico's chest before getting up to the closet. Nico watched him pull out one of his belts he never used, wondering if this was his bondage item or something to be used for punishment.

Percy came back and looked at Nico in the eye, "are you sure you're okay with this?" Nico nodded, "of course I am." Percy slowly nodded to himself before wrapping the belt around each of Nico's wrists. Making sure it wasn't too tight, he mad a loop with the extra and tied it to the bed frame above.

It was new to Nico to be tied up like that. He liked it, it excited him in a weird way. Percy kissed Nico again, enjoying the lip contact. It surprised Percy how much seeing Nico tied up was turning him on. It wasn't like it was a fantasy of his, just something he wanted to try for the first time.

Percy moved his own body down to kiss and feel the rest of Nico's. Nico shivered, he loved Percy kissing his chest, it made him wish he wasn't tied up so he could feel Percy as well.

"You're so beautiful," Percy said against his skin. Nico smiled, "thank you."

Percy sat up a little to look at him, while still having his hands massage his boyfriend's body. "You look so good tied up like that," he stated quietly. Nico felt his cheek heat, "just shut up and kiss me."

Percy grinned and continued to trail kisses down his body. Nico withheld his moans when Percy kisses his sensitive areas, and Percy noticed right away.

"Nico, don't hold back on me," Percy said almost a growl. "Earn it," Nico challenged. Whenever they did these playthings, Nico never dared to challenge Percy unless he wanted Percy to punish him. (Which he did quite often)

Percy swiftly popped Nico's thigh, which made Nico half moan and half yelp. He unbuttoned Nico's jeans to slid them off onto the floor. Percy knew exactly how to make Nico noisy, being a huge tease and use Nico's sensitive body against him.

Nico gasped when Percy's mouth took in the head of his cock. He whimpered and shifted his weight, trying not to thrust deeper into Percy's mouth. Percy on the other hand, was jovial about Nico's reaction. He wanted to tease him, to make him scream in desperation, which he only was able to make him do while inside him, but everything in foreplay led up to that moment.

Nico felt Percy go down further on his shaft and squeaked out a moan. His breathing labored as Percy took in more of him. Percy ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft, causing Nico's hips to buck. "Percy..." Nico rushed out at the end of his breath.

Percy sucked up with his mouth, then went back down to take in as much as he dared. Nico pulled at the belt that was keeping him in one place. It was a reminder, it triggered that feeling he loved about this type of sex. The do-what-you-want-I-can't-fight-back feeling. He didn't always want that feeling, but when he did, it lit his body on fire. That rush alone was enough to make him feel ecstasy.

As if sensing his lovers feelings, Percy backed off, making Nico groan. Percy just grinned to himself, he was a teasing piece of shit, and was proud of it.

Percy took off his shirt to show off his upper body. Mixed with the desire Nico was feeling, the sight made him whimper. Percy continued with his zipper, going slow to remove his clothing because he knew just how much Nico hated it.

Once his jeans were on the floor, Percy grabbed the lube and started to prep Nico. Even years after having sex with him, Nico still tenses when something enters his backside. But he got used to it pretty quickly and relaxed into Percy's hand.

Percy pulled the finger in and out slowly, occasionally moving it up closer to Nico's prostate, although never actually touching it, which Nico found to be cruel.

"Percy come on," Nico whimpered. Percy pushed in another finger, the only response to Nico's plea. His hips rocked with Percy's fingers absentmindedly. He didn't want to beg again, so he let his sounds out without a filter. Percy always found that it be sexy, and crippling the other sexually is all they could do to get what they want most of the time.

Percy stared mesmerized by the moans Nico was making. He rubbed the pad of his finger against Nico's prostate, enjoying the loud reaction.

Finally, Percy himself had had enough. He slicked up his erection, making sure entering wouldn't hurt Nico too bad. Slowly, Percy pushed his dick inside his boyfriend's body, trying not to moan from the tightness. 

Giving Nico time to adjust, Percy leaned over him and caressed his face. "Let me know when you're ready." He said in a soft, but husky tone. Percy finished off the gentle touch with a harsh squeeze on the chin. Nico gasped, but regretted giving Percy the smirk on his face. 

Nico's body began to sweat and pulse with need. He needed Percy to move, but knew it wouldn't be that easy. Instead of immediately begging, Nico bared down on Percy's sensitive shaft, trying not to moan himself. 

Percy was caught by surprise and groaned. His hips bucked into the tied man without his control. Nico let out a soft moan and was about to try that again, but Percy grabbed his hips. 

"Nico, you know the rules." Percy let his finger just lightly drift in a circle over Nico's tip, making it shine with a drop of precum. Nico bit his lip and inhaled. "Please Percy?"

"Can't hear you Nico," Percy said, dragging his hands up and down Nico's open thighs. 

Nico grunted out of sexual frustration. The desire was choking him. "Fuck me Percy please!" Percy smiled in satisfaction before finally moving his hips. 

The second Nico felt that wonderful friction he lost it. Percy lost his self-control as well, thrusting into Nico as deep as he could. He leaned down closer to Nico to capture his lips, enjoying his moans vibrating against his mouth.

Nico didn't last long. He couldn't after all that teasing. He just screamed as his orgasm hit him like a boulder. All the muscles in his body tensed before relaxing again, leading to Percy finishing inside him. 

Percy untied Nico's hands and kissed his forehead. "I love you," he mouthed against the heated skin. Nico couldn't talk back, so he lifted his noodle-feeling arms around Percy instead. 

"Did you like it?" Percy asked after a few cuddling minutes. "Yes," Nico said softly before falling asleep against Percy's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any mistakes you see and give feedback :)


End file.
